SMT R1 M12: Ashley vs. Core Gunner
' Ashley vs Core Gunner.jpg|Thumbnail by SentryNeo 12Ashley vs. Core Gunner.png|Thumbnail by Draconic Alchemist Supreme Multiversal Tournament: Round 1 Match 12 '''will see Ashley from Warioware (nominated by KnivesFlyYouDie) take on Shizuru Fujimura with Core Gunner from Godannar (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar). Intro '''It’s time for…' THE SUPREME MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! Brace yourself, as we’re in the midsts of round 1! With 11 fighters eliminated so far, 21 still stand, but that number will soon drop! Who will survive, both in the bracket, and in existence?! Fight Ashley and Shizuru Fujimura are teleported onto a rolling hillside near a small village, the lack of advancement making it clear that the two are in a time long passed. Ashley: “What a primitive land… I don’t know if I hate this place or my own world more.” Townsperson: “Little Tommy has contracted the plague!” The town goes into a huge panic, everyone screaming while running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. Ashley: “Nevermind. This place is getting just a less terrible.” Shizuru sighs as she looks upon Ashley. Shizuru: “You know, I’m sorry for this. If I would have known a little girl like you were joining this tournament…” Ashley: “Your expectations for me are too low, as I should have expected. Now, unless you have anything under your sleeve…” Suddenly, the villagers run away as, in a similar fashion to how the two fighters were teleported in, a mech appears between the two: Core Gunner. The same teleport sends Shizuru inside. Ashley: “...You really think I care if you have a gigantic weapon?” Ashley holds her wand up. Ashley: “Red!” Red, Ashley’s demonic minion, appears next to her. Red: “Yes, boss?” Ashley points up to Core Gunner. Red’s expression turns to one of terror at the towering mech. “It’s magic against machine! GO FOR IT!!!” 60 (Cue Light Plane; 0:10-1:09) Core Gunner kicks at where Ashley stands. Red turns into a broomstick, which Ashley rides into the air, dodging the attack at the last moment. Shizuru (thinking): Okay, this may be a bit more of a challenge than I thought… Core Gunner flies backwards as it fires a laser from a cannon on its right arm. Ashley zips around the laser as she fires a blast of energy from her wand, which does just a little damage to Core Gunner. 52 Core Gunner fires a missile from a cannon that pops out of its left arm. Ashley flies towards the missile before sending out a shockwave that sends it to the ground, where the explosion it makes creates a crater. Ashley continues forward, both her and Core Gunner circling the village, as she fires, well, fireballs at Core Gunner, which swats away the flames as they come close, minimizing the damage. Core Gunner lands, causing Ashley to slam into the mech, face first. 45 Ashley falls down as Red, back in his normal form, follows. Core Gunner catches the two before throwing them to the other side of the village, right next to a small garden. Ashley casts a spell on the plants, causing them to grow into a massive monster, just an inch smaller than Core Gunner. 42 The plant monster marches forward with Ashley and Red on its shoulders. Core Gunner fires a few lasers at the mammoth creature, which Ashley blasts out of the air. The plant monster gets up close and throws its single viney arm as a hook to the right, which deals decent damage to Core Gunner, Shizuru feeling the impact as she’s shaken around her cockpit. The creature goes in to slam Core Gunner overhead, just to get blocked. From point blank, Core Gunner fires a laser into the creature’s arm, causing it to burn. 36 As the fire spreads. The creature runs into Core Gunner as spores are released from it, bringing both of them to the ground as Ashley jumps off, Red turning into a broom again, allowing the two to fly back into the air. Ashley fires a large ice lance down at Core Gunner, making contact right as the dying plant creature is shaken off. 30 The ice lance shatters as soon as it makes contact, doing nothing to Core Gunner. Red (to Ashley): “Boss, I think you’re pushing yourself too hard this time.” Ashley: “Hmph. what you don’t realize is that I’ve almost pushed as hard as I have to.” Ashley flies into one of the houses, straight through the window. Shizaru, seeing where Ashley escaped to, fires a laser at the house, leaving it as just a pile of ashes and bricks… but with Ashley nowhere in sight. 23 Shizuru, confused, suddenly notices Ashley in the distance, speeding closer and closer. Shizuru: “I’ve got you now, witch!” A gigantic cannon overtakes Core Cunner’s entire right arm, with a small cannon on the tip of its left arm plugging in. Shizuru pulls the trigger, releasing a gigantic laser, which heads right for Ashley. 17 Right before the laser hits, Ashley creates a portal in front of the laser, causing the laser to reappear through a portal behind Core Gunner, the laser going straight through the mech’s left leg, destroying most of it. 12 Shizaru is bashed forward by the impact as Core Gunner starts to fall. Before it could, however, she forces Core Gunner’s right leg to bend, allowing what little remains of the left leg to support the mech from falling, the stance resembling being on one knee. 11 Core Gunner fires another rocket a Ashley, who simply blasts it out of the sky. Ashley, showing fatigue, pushes forward, landing in front of Core Gunner as the mech fires another missile. 8'' Ashley sends out one more shockwave that sends the missile into the part of Core Gunner that resembles the left mammary gland. ''6 With a hole in Core Gunner, Shizaru screams an uncharacteristic scream, one of pure terror. 4'' Ashley, using what remains of her energy, sends one more spell through the hole in Core Gunner. ''2 Core Gunner falls over on top of half the village. "K.O.!" Ashley falls to the ground, laying there briefly as Red, back in his normal form, takes a look at the destruction of Core Gunner. Red: “You ok, boss?” Ashley gets up, brushing off her dress. Ashley: “...I’m doing very nice. I don’t think I can say the same for my opponent. The enchanted spores from the creature I made drove her mad.” Red: “Wow, I’d hate to see her now.” Ashley: “Well, just take a look over there.” Shizuru, now a frog, hops out of the hole made in Core Gunner. She hops over to Ashley, who stomps the frog to death. Red: “AAaaa! That’s merciless, even for you!” Ashley doesn’t even react to Red’s squeals as they are teleported away, Shizuru's frog corpse and Core Gunner following a moment later. Results (Cue Ashley's Theme) "ASHLEY ADVANCES TO ROUND 2!!!" * Ashley must win: 15 * Shizuru/Core Gunner must win: 15 * Shizuru must live: 5 * Shizuru must die: 10 Author's note: So, with this being a tie, I got to decide the winner as a tiebreaker. Simply put, I don't know anything about Godannar outside of what I discovered when writing this. Meanwhile, Warioware has been a franchise that I've been a fan of for years, with Ashley being one of my favorite characters. Links *Tournament main page can be found here . Category:Supreme Multiversal Tournament Category:Warioware vs. Godannar themed One Minute Melees Category:Mech vs. Non-Mech Category:2019 Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees